


Should We Tell Them?

by Swietek93



Series: SteveNat Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Missing Scene, Party scene interlude, Team as Family, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: After all the guests have left and just the team remains, Steve decides it’s time to share some news.





	Should We Tell Them?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anonymous on tumblr
> 
> Prompt: How about the post-party scene in AoU where they’re all just hanging out but with established romanogers? Steve and Nat just really deserve a peaceful moment with their family 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> This work is in-beta’d

The party was over. All of the other guests had left for the night and only the team and a few close friends remained. 

  
  


Rhodey, Tony and Sam were arguing with Thor about what makes someone worthy to lift his hammer, Clint jumping in every so often. Maria and Pepper are watching the men with fond exasperation. Bruce is sitting quietly off to the side with Doctor Cho as they discuss some tech that Dr. Cho has come up with. 

  
  


Farther away from the group, sitting on one of the smaller couches, Natasha was leaning against Steve. He had his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his chest. The two of them watched their teammates, their family, as they laughed and joked with one another.

  
  


“This is nice,” Steve murmurs in Natasha’s ear. He brushes his hand down her side to rest on the curve on her hip.

  
  


Natasha only hums in response, to relaxed to make much noise. Steve chuckles at her lack of answer.

  
  


“Do you think we should tell them tonight?” Steve asks. “They are all here.” 

  
  


Surprised, Natasha sits up to look up at him. He’s being completely serious right now. “Don’t you think we should wait?” She asks. She’s not sure how the team would take the news.

  
  


“Why? I’m sure they’ll all be thrilled.” He reaches up, brushing a curl of hair behind her ear. “I want to share this with our family.”

  
  


She smiles at hearing the word ‘family’. 

  
  


“Okay,” she agrees.

  
  


Steve’s eyes light up in excitement. The two of them stand up and walk toward their friends. He takes her hand, lifting it to brush a kiss to her knuckles.

  
  


“We have something to tell you guys!” Steve announces to the room. The room goes quiet as everyone turns to look at Steve and Natasha.

  
  


Natasha squeezes Steve’s hand in encouragement. She was happy to see him so excited to share this with their team even though she would’ve been just as happy to keep it quiet for a while longer.

  
  


Steve glanced down at Natasha to double check that she was really okay with this. She nodded once, a small smile on her face.

  
  


“Well, don’t leave us hanging!” Sam laughs.

  
  


“We’re engaged!” 

  
  


Everyone starts talking at once. Maria, Pepper and even Dr. Cho, come over to gush over the ring Natasha has revealed. The guys all come over to congratulate Steve, giving him manly slaps on the back. 

  
  


Natasha catches Steve’s eye over their friends’ shoulders and smiles. He’s beaming. She’s glad they made the right choice. The choice to share this happy news with the friends. With their family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great. Comments are love!


End file.
